Chimoru
Chimoru is a series of kits created by Dark709. It is rather popular, and has been called "The Next Razor" Many members have been adding to it, making it one of the most expanded and largest kits on BZPower. History Original The original Chimoru was a kit with many flaws, including too close legs and triangular bodies. It was not widely popular, but still had a good fanbase. It is even still used today in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, most notably for Swearing Steve and Gil and Bill (prior to the Xanisikit change) and has been used in Gavla's Comics. Omega Dark then worked on an upgrade, generation Omega, which fixed many of the flaws the original one had. It became very popular, even surpassing Razor in usage, thus becoming the most used kit in the Artwork III forum. Tri/Six Shade The Tri/Six Shaded versions of Chimoru were created by Gerlicky. They were very well received and went throughout the forum, most praising them for their less-noobish look. The Tri Shaded kit was half the inspiration for Chimoru Alpha, Dark's later addition. The Six Shade kit also has Six Shade Expressions, which, although not noted by some, still need permission by Dark to be used. King Levahk then created a Mega Six Shade kit, which contains almost every matoran pose in Six Shaded Chimoru Omega. Alpha Recently, Dark709 has added a third shade and changed the foot and torso style of Chimoru Omega. He called this update "Chimoru Alpha". Some comics, however, refuse to change from Omega, saying they do not like the new design. Additionally, Chimoru Alpha gets criticism due to having an asymmetrical gear on the back of the Matoran sprites. Criticism Chimoru Omega has not been met without criticism due to the fact that it is overused and is overall considered simple. Due to its easiness to use, it has become arguably the most popular kit - commonly used by noobs and due to its huge amount of add-ons, some comic makers believe that kits such as RZMIK and Rayg 2.5 deserve such add-on amounts more. A lot of comic makers also believe it looks noobish compared to the "pro" kits, this is probably due to its foot design and torso. However, a lot of comic makers have been trying to disprove of the stereotype by making good quality comics with Chimoru. Trivia *Ever since Philbert Flakes began making his own Chimoru Matoran Modification, many other Chimoru contributors have begun making their own versions, going so far as to "calling" a letter from the Greek Alphabet to name their project, as Alpha and Omega, other letters of the alphabet, are official kits. Several contributors that aren't making their own version find that this is getting ridiculous. Another recent fad has been 'Starification', where users make Stars of other characters using Chimoru. *Tapika created a kit called I Can't Believe it's not Chimoru! that was created to be better than Chimoru Omega while being a stand-alone kit. This kit ended up becoming a fad presumibly started by Gavla. External Links The Chimoru topic on BZPower Category: Sprite Kits